Crazy Ride
by Jillian13.2000
Summary: Max is the new girl at school! Who will she meet? Will her past life continue to haunt her? Sound cliche, but I promise there will be unexpected twists!
1. Chapter 1

**I'll try to update at least once a week!**

Max POV  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I sit up, while groaning, and turn my alarm clock off! First day of high school at new school! Yay...note the sarcasm. I rub my eyes and look around at my new room. I didn't have time to look at it last night...when we got here and finished putting boxes in the house last night it was almost midnight.

My room has two room midnight blue walls across from each other and two light blue walls. The carpet is white, that might be a problem... I get off the mattress and walk over to the closet doors. Double doors open out into a walk in closet! I walk in and see that my mom has taken the liberty of buying me new clothes to fill half of the closet. I comb through the closet quickly and see that my mom actually picked things I would wear! I glance at the clock and realize that my alarm went off an hour early. I guess I have time to unpack my stuff.

I drag the first box of clothes into my closet. How did we get this out if the old house and into the new house, I wonder. I open up the box and start putting clothes on hangers and hanging them. I put my shoes on the shelves above the rack.

When I'm done I wander back out of the closet and into my room. There are still 3 boxes of stuff to unpack and furniture to be moved. I check the clock. I still have half an hour until I was supposed to get up. I guess I'll set up my room.

First I decide to put the bedding on my bed, since I slept on a bare mattes with a blanket last night. Once that's done I push my full size bed into the middle of the room across from my flat screen tv. Wow! My mom really went all out! For a single mom she seems to do fine with her own veterinarian hospital. Still I'm surprised she bought such a big, nice house with all the new clothes, new rooms, and other unnecessary things. She must have gotten more money from Jeb...

I throw the bean bags I have in the corner and push my desk in the other corner by the window over looking the backyard which was also big with a swimming pool, batting cages, and open lawn! I put my chest at the foot of my bed and my dresser under the tv. Now for the stuff in boxes. I put everything in the box marked dresser...wait for it...on or in the dresser! Then I took the decorations box and set that on my bed! Time to customize! I put up my Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy, Maroon 5, Katy Perry, and Paramore posters up. Then I put my nightstand next to my bed with the alarm and charging station for my laptop and iPhone 5. Look at that just in time for me to start getting ready!

"Max! Get up! First day of school! We can't be late!" my little sister, Ella yelled from down the hall.

"I'M ALREADY UP!" I screamed. I wondered into my attached bathroom and took a shower.

-J-

I wondered over into my walk in closet after my shower to pick something to wear. After a minute a walked out fully dressed in black skinny jeans, a red tank top that said SHUT UP in big bold black letters on the front and my combat boots. I walked back into the bathroom and began digging through my bathroom box to find my blow dryer. Once I found it I plugged it in and blow dried my hair. I looked in the mirror one more time before wandering down to the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie! How'd you sleep?" my mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez asked.

"I slept pretty good...thanks mom. My room is really nice." I replied. She handed my a plate with three pieces of bacon and five eggo waffles.

Ella came bounding down the stairs in a floral skirt, neon blouse and a pair of white flats. "Holy cow Max! Not only do you have a ton of food you're inhaling it!" she scolded.

"You're not the boss of me!" I said sticking my tongue out...yeah yeah I know childish. I Maximum Ride claim the right to eat my food however I want especially if someone tells me not to do it that way! Ella and my mom roll their eyes and laugh at me. My mom hands Ella a plate of food with half a much on it as mine.

I finish breakfast and put my plate in the sink. I brush my teeth quickly and grab my phone.

"Hey! How's Arizona?" A text from my friend, Dylan, reads.

"The house is HUGE along with the backyard! My room is pretty cool. I have my own bathroom, walk-in closet, and flat screen tv! They only bad thing is that you guys aren't here to share it! :*-(" I respond.

I get a response immediately! "Maybe Omega, JJ, and I can visit over spring break! It sounds cool! Gtg school! Ttyl! Make lots of friends!" Dylan says.

There is a quiet knock on my door. "Max it's time to go..." my mothers soft voice floats through the crack.

"Be down in minute!" I rush down the stairs and grab my messenger bag I use as a backpack. I sprint to my mom's SUV! Poo! Ella got the front seat. I hop in the back and buckle my seat belt!

We drive the four blocks it is from our house to school. Ella kisses my mom and get out if the car at Waterway High! I lean diehard for a hug. "Watch out for Ella...she's only a freshman!" she whispered in my ear. I got out if the car. "Have a good day!" And so began my first day at Waterway High...

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I went back and read what I posted. I found gazillions of mistakes! I'm so sorry! Hopefully this chapter is better...**

Max POV

"Welcome to Waterway High! You two must be our new students!" the woman at the front desk says.

"Ella Martinez and Maximum Ride." I state.

She rifles through some papers on her desk until she reaches two packets marked with our names. She hands one file to each of us and shoos us out the door. Well then...I guess we're on our own.

"Hi! You must be new because I know everybody but I don't know you guys! Oh! My name is Monique but everybody calls me Nudge! They call me Nudge because they nudge me when I talk too much! What grade are you in? I'm getting ahead of myself! What are your names? I'm a freshman but I know a few-" a pretty girl with mocha skin and dark brown hair says until a boy with strawberry-blonde hair and bright aqua blue eyes clamps his hand over her mouth.

"Excuse Nudge! She gets a little over excited...you're lucky she didn't wet herself like usual." the boys says. Nudge elbows him in the ribs and he groans. The dark haired boy that stands behind Nudge snickers at this. Ella looks at me with wide-eyes.

"I do not wet myself! Ever!" Nudge proclaims.

The strawberry-blonde sticks his hand out and says "Hi! My names Jeff I like long walks on the beach, I adore hot coco on cold days, poking dead things with sticks, and I am a pyromaniac! People call me Iggy! I'm blind if you didn't already notice but don't underestimate me! This over here-" he nods his head toward the tall boy with dark shaggy hair and onyx eyes "-is Fang! His real name is Nick! He almost never talks."

"I talk when need be. I don't feel the need to be like the Nudge channel!" Fang says calmly.

"Nice to meet all of you! My name is Ella! I'm a freshman like Nudge! By the way Nudge I love your skirt! The chevron stripes totally elongate your legs!" Ella gushes.

"ZOMG! That's what I thought! I wish I had some cute wedges to go with this outfit!" Nudge squeals. The two young girls walk off going through Ella's packet. I sigh.

"Names Maximum, call me Max. Don't say anything along the lines of 'isn't Max a boy name' because I'll slit your throat right here on the spot. I'm a junior. What grade are you guys?" I say.

"I like you...you should hang with us! We're both juniors too. You play any sports?" Iggy replies.

"Softball! Swimming! Water polo! Track! Volleyball! Football!"

"A girl? That plays football?" Fang asks incredulously.

"Yes! Why is it so hard to believe! Sexist pigs!" I rant. Typical! Guys don't understand that a girl can play football too!

"Calm yourself! We both play football too. Fang plays baseball also." Iggy says.

"Umm...not to be rude or anything...but...umm...how do you play football?" I ask Iggy.

"My other senses are enhanced..." he explains.

"Can you guys show me around today?" I ask sheepishly. I hate asking for help! It requires showing weakness!

"Sure! Read me your schedule while Fang leads the way to your locker." Iggy says in a cheery voice. I open my packet and pull out a map, my schedule, my locker number and combination, and note to get PE clothes.

"Okay! Locker 139!" I tell Fang.

"What? That's the locker between Nudge and I... Iggy's on the other side of me. Weird.." Fang says.

"Yeah, strange..." he nods and starts walking. As we walk I read Iggy my schedule. "First period: science- Mrs. Smith. Second period: math- Mrs. Carmile. Third period: PE- Coach James. Fourth period: advanced band- Mr. Russell. Lunch. Fifth period: English- Ms. Ritter. Sixth period: History- Ms. Ritter. Seventh period: Spanish- Mr. Gonzalez."

"You have first period with Fang, second period with me. During third period you're with Fang and I. You'll have fourth period with Nudge, she's a percussionist. Fifth and sixth period are with Fang and I. Seventh period you're all alone." Iggy tells me.

"We're here." Fang says calmly. He and Iggy open up their lockers and start shuffling books. I look down at my combination and start putting it in. 4-3-13. It doesn't open. I try again, 4-3-13. It still doesn't open. I try four more times before Nudge comes up.

"Do you need help? I'm really good with things like this!" she tells me.

"Umm...yeah..." I say awkwardly. I hand her the paper that has my combination on it and move out of her way. She starts putting numbers in and then hits the locker a few times and it pops open. "Thanks!" I put all the books the school gave me, when my mom registered us last week, in my locker except for my science and math book. The bell rings.

"C'mon Max." Fangs says.

"I'll meet you here in between periods Max!" Iggy calls. I hear him tell Nudge that her and I have fourth period together.

"Wait outside the locker room for me! I'll show you the way to the music room!" Nudge calls as Fang leads me through the crowds of teenagers.

-J-

"You must be the new student, Maxine Ride." Mrs. Smith says with an air of dominance. Fang and I are one of the last few to walk in.

"Nope. I don't know a Maxine Ride. I'm not a new student; I've just never shown up regularly for classes at this school. My name is MAX-I-MUM Ride...read the role sheet don't just take a glass and see 'Oh a girl named Max, must be a Maxine.' No." I reply coldly. I hear Fang snicker behind me. I hate it when people assume my name is Maxine, especially teachers who have my full name sitting in front of them...literally. Ugh!

"Don't talk back! Go sit in the back next to Nick...who I assume you've May since you walked in together. He will catch you up." Mrs. Smith snaps. I smirk and walk slowly to the back. I step aside and let Fang into a seat, then slip in next to him.

This day is going to be long...I've already made myself a trouble kid.

**Please review! I want to know if** **you like how much detail I'm putting in, if you like the length of the chapters, if you like how slow the school day is going!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was written by my good friend Q-girl900! If you are part of the Divergent fandom, check out her stories! They're really good! This chapters a little on the short side...Hope you enjoy!**

Max POV

Lunch rolls around and I seat myself between Iggy and Fang. Nudge sits across from me with Ella at her side. The two freshmen are having an in depth conversation about lip gloss or something. I've never really been one to care too much about those things.

"So Max, what's your story? Where'd you come from? Leave anyone behind? A boy maybe," Iggy raises his eyebrows suggestively. I choke on the drink of water I was taking.

"Umm, no, not like that anyway." I don't elaborate anymore than that. I don't have time before there's an elbow resting on my shoulder as a red headed girl drapes herself around Fang.

"Hey, Fang," she says. I can assumes she's trying to sound seductive but it comes out nasally and much like a creaky door. I brush the elbow off me and glance up at them.

"What's she doing this time," Iggy whispers. I forgot he's blind.

"I don't really know. Is that his girlfriend," I ask. He laughs loudly.

"Lissa, what are you doing?"

"Just, you know, hanging around…" she winks. I roll my eyes and try to stifle my laughter. Fang jerks her off of him roughly.

"Fang, baby, don't be like that," she whispers.

"I can't have one lunch without you bothering me? Why don't you leave. And tell Bridget the same thing because I don't want to deal with her either!" The girl huffs and storms off after a quick glare back in my direction.

Iggy looks like he's going to wet himself from laughing so hard. When he calms down I finally ask, "So who was that?"

"That was Lissa. She's had a thing for Fang since their freshman year and just will not let go of the fact that he's not interested," Nudge explains.

"Oh. So over two years of that every day at lunch?"

"Pretty much." Fang doesn't say anything about it. Eventually he just gets up and walks away without another word or look back at us. I vaguely wonder what his problem is.

-Q-

Fourth period is uneventful. In fifth, I get placed in a desk between Fang and Iggy.

I see the red head of Lissa two seats in front of me and a similar looking girl next to her who must be Bridget. I watch as the talk to each other, sneaking silent glances at Fang.

**Reviews are appreciated! Thank you guest reviewer, you made my day which means you are awesome-sauce!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry the update was late! I had stuff to do...but I won't bore you with the details. on with the chapter!**

Max POV  
The bell rings signally the end of sixth period. One more period! I grab my stuff and rush out the door. Lissa and Bridget kept turning around and glaring at me and trying to flirt with Fang. How can he stand them?

"Max!" I hear someone call. It's Fang coming out of Ms. Ritter's classroom. "Wait a minute." I sigh and stop walking. Fang stands in front of me with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"How do you do it?!" I ask.

"Do what?" he asks.

"How do you stand Bridget and Lissa? I was ready to stick my foot up their-"

"Max! I just ignore them...you get used to it after two years."

"It wasn't just that they were flirting with you! They were glaring at me because I was within a 2-foot radius of you!" I say exasperatedly.

"Yeah...they tend to do that...do you want me to walk you to your seventh period?" he mumbles

"No thanks. I do need directions though..."

"Take a left at the end of this hall, then it should be the last room on your right." Fang directs. I nod and head to Spanish.

The bell rings just as I walk into Spanish. "¿Por qué llegas tarde esta-oh hola! Usted debe ser nuestro nuevo estudiante!" the teacher says. I slowly translate what he said in my head...why..are...you..late...this...oh hi...you...must..be...the...new...student...

"Sí. Mi nombre es Maximum Ride." I say slowly in Spanish. Yes. My name is Maximum Ride, I repeat in my head in English. My mother and sister are heavily Latino and speak Spanish, but my Spanish is rusty since I grew up with Jeb.

"Ah. Veo que habla español con fluidez ya. Estoy en lo cierto?" Ah. I see you speak Spanish fairly fluently. Am I correct? I'm getting better at this already.

"Sí."

"Yo soy el señor González. Por favor, tome asiento en la parte de atrás." I translate what he says quickly, I am Mr. Gonzalez. Please take a seat in the back. I nod and find a seat in the back.

Mr. Gonzalez starts giving notes and I zone out. If I need help I'll just ask Ella at home. I doodle in my notebook and think about why Fang was acting strange at lunch. I look down at my paper and see an infinity sign. Hmmm...I really like it. I dig through my backpack quietly looking for a Sharpie. Found it! I quickly draw the infinity sign on the inside of my wrist. I have no idea what it means, but I really like it.

The bell rings soon after I finish drawing. I slowly pack up my things. Ella and I have to walk home, since mom is working. I walk out of the classroom and nearly run into Fang and Iggy.

"What are you guys doing over here?" I ask curiously.

"We came to meet you of course!" Iggy says with a smile and wave of the hand.

"Why?" I ask bluntly.

"Well you mentioned playing playing volleyball and football, and tryouts for volleyball are today and football practice is right after. We already started the season considering it's the beginning of October and play-off's start next week, but we need a receiver. If you want to try for the position you need to be at practice today." Iggy explains.

"But Ella and I have to walk home. Don't worry where do you live? If it's not to far from Fang's house, Nudge's house or my house, she can walk with Nudge. They're besties for life now! Did you know?! They posted it on Facebook at lunch!" Iggy rambled.

"Iggy! You're starting to sound like Nudge." Fang says unemotionally.

"Sorry! What's your address?" Iggy beams.

"42 Wallaby Way" I answer hesitantly. Here I am sharing my address with two guys I met this morning.

"What? Seriously? That's around the corner from Nudge's house. Across the street from me. And right next door to Fang!" Iggy yells through the halls.

"I'll text Nudge and tell her to take Ella home! I'm sure they already had plans." Fang smirks at me. I few minutes later Iggy returns from his freak out and Fang looks up. "Nudge says she and Ella are going to your house and they're gonna do homework then set up Ella's room."

"Okay. Where are volleyball tryouts?"

"Gym. Do you want me to ask Nudge if she has any spanks and knee-pads in her locker?" Fang asks. He seems like the responsible one...

"Nope! I got them right here!" I say pulling out my extra pair of spanks and knee-pads. Iggy and Fang's mouths hang open. "Close your mouths you'll catch flies." With that I head off to the girls locker room.

**As always reviews are appreciated! I would like to send a special thank-you to my good friend Google Translator, who helped me with this chapter! **

**Time for my ramble (feel free to skip this part): I don't like the fanfictions where Fang NEVER EVER talks, then Max shows up and he starts talking all the time. In the books Fang talks. He's very short and to the point when he speaks which is fairly often. therefore he speaks in my fanfiction though he is more withdrawn and conserved than everyone else. He does talk to Max a little more than anyone else but that's how it was in the books.  
**

**THERE done with my little rant! :-D**


End file.
